1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrush timers and more particularly pertains to a new removable toothbrush timer for allowing the removal and reuse of a toothbrush timer upon the replacement of a toothbrush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toothbrush timers is known in the prior art. More specifically, toothbrush timers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art toothbrush timers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,734; U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,599; U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,415; U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,755; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,822; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,707.
In these respects, the removable toothbrush timer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the removal and reuse of a toothbrush timer upon the replacement of a toothbrush.